I'm Not Dead, Let's Skip Dinner
by mrs tennant o3o
Summary: Post Reichenbach reunion fic, lots of fluff. Rated T because of mild sex references and some strong language. Done on Omegle during a role play with me as Sherlock and jennybookworm as John!


**So I decided to try something new and role play Johnlock on Omegle! Here are the results which I edited to turn into a fanfic, with many thanks to jennybookworm for being a brilliant John! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

John was sat at his desk, working through another boring day at work when he got a text.

*Hurry up and get home from work. I'm not dead. – SH* John froze, who the hell would play such a prank on him? He picked up his phone and typed a message back.

*Yes, sure, I'll just pack up everything and rush home. Be there in 10. Oh wait! No I won't. Who the hell is this? JW*

*John... You have to believe me, it's Sherlock. – SH*

* Hahaha. Very funny. He is dead. Now who the fuck are you? I won't ask again before I turn your number over to the police for harassment. JW*

*John, just come home before you do anything rash. Please. I'm lost without my blogger. – SH*

*I don't do anything rashly. The police will hear about this. JW*

*Just come home – SH*

*You know that I'm at work, you crazy stalker. And STOP using his initials. I know you're not Sherlock Holmes. JW*

*Fine. I'm coming to you. – SH* Back at the flat, Sherlock put his phone in his pocket, ran out and hailed a cab, he told the cabbie to hurry up when he saw John's reply.

* Just leave me alone! Haven't I gone through enough? JW* When Sherlock got there, he slipped in through the window of John's office which was open and stood behind John who was looking tense.

"John." No response. "Turn around." Again, nothing. "You know it's me, you can hear me." Finally, John replied.

"You died."

"I didn't, I had to fake it. If I didn't, Moriarty's assassins would have shot you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" John slammed his fist on the desk and whispered. "You died. Did you even consider what would happen to me?" Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders so John had to stand up and turn to look at him.

"John, I did it for you. I just didn't know it would hurt you this much, oh John... I'm so sorry." He pulled John into a hug but John was still tense and stiff.

"You died. You died. I... I... I lost you."

"And I didn't lose you? It was just as hard for me as well... you have no idea how much it hurt me to see you so upset... you have no idea how hard it was not to run up to you and hold you to make the pain go away... Please John. Forgive me." John shoved Sherlock roughly in the stomach so Sherlock stumbled back in shock.

"Do NOT pretend to know what it was like to be me, Sh-Sherlock. I may forgive you, but I will never forget what it was like. I am grateful; you saved my life for crying out loud. But right now, Sh-Sherlock, I can barely stand to look at you. You have no idea how much it hurts." A single tear rolled down Sherlock's cheek.

"You see this John? Do you see what you're doing to me? The "machine" is showing emotion. HOW CAN YOU SAY I HAVE NO IDEA?! Fine, I see you want me gone. Tell me when you're ready to face me again. Goodbye for now." Sherlock went to leave when John grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Machine? Sherlock, you're no machine. You... you are the best friend I ever had." Sherlock slowly turned to face John.

"You mean it?" John smiled softly.

"Since when have I ever said anything I didn't mean?" Sherlock smiled slightly.

"I love you." He blurted out and flustered, carried on quickly "Wait, um, forget that, I didn't say that" He barely had chance to finish when John's hand covered his mouth.

"I love you too." Sherlock pushed John's hand away, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against John's. John's hands wrapped themselves into Sherlock's hair.

"Sherlock," he muttered around Sherlock's lips, "Sherlock... I love you" And Sherlock muttered back.

"I love you too... so much" He broke off the kiss but carried on holding John and he whispered into his ear, "let's have dinner." Suddenly, John broke into giggles.

"You... you do realise that you could've text 'I'm not dead, let's have dinner.'" Sherlock laughed with him.

"Yes, that would've made more sense"

"I know" John took Sherlock's hand "I get off work in about ten minutes. We can go to the Chinese? Or have you got somewhere else planned?"

"I'm thinking maybe Italian?"

"Italian sounds good to me." Sherlock smiled and lightly kissed John on the lips.

"See you then" John pouted when Sherlock said this.

"You're not going to wait? I'll only be ten minutes, twenty max."

"Oh! Of course I'll wait."

"Great." John kissed Sherlock, slipping one hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer, Sherlock moaned into the kiss before pulling away.

"Back to work then?" John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I'll help if you want."

"Help? You sure?"

"There isn't much else to do around here, I may as well."

"Great. Could you take these forms back to reception and ask Gladys to file them under DJ65 please." John handed Sherlock a big stack of files.

"Fine then..." He said, reluctantly taking the files.

"Hey, you wanted to work! I was just going to get you to sit behind the desk and pretend to be a student doctor." John said, grinning, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit."

"You better." John said with a wink, Sherlock walked out and walked back in a couple of minutes later without his coat on.

"Some stupid child was sick on my coat so I had to take it off." He said, sounding agitated.

"Shame. I liked that coat. But you know what I think?" He said, stepping closer, "I think," another step "You just wanted to take off your clothes." Sherlock smiled seductively to John.

"Let's skip dinner and go straight home, what do you think?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Skip dinner? Sounds good to me." Sherlock stepped towards John so they were very close.

"Are you done with work yet?" John teasingly ran his finger along Sherlock's lower lip.

"No." He said, stepping back and grinning evilly making Sherlock scowl.

"Ugh, hurry up then."

"Alright, alright. Go sit behind the desk and put this on." John threw Sherlock his identity badge. "Just make sure it's not facing them. I've got one more patient and then I can go." Sherlock obeyed as John buzzed in his next patient. "You know, Mrs Hudson is going to go absolutely mental that you're back."

"Ah yes, you may have to warn her before I go in..."

"Oh no buddy, you're on your own! I'm not facing her!"

"Fine. And THEN we can go to the bedroom." John chuckled.

"Pace yourself Sherlock, blimey." He said with a slight blush. The next patient came in and asked for a flu jab, John gave it and they left. Meanwhile, when this was happening, Sherlock was looking smug at his desk, smirking at John.

"Are you embarrassed John? Did you just blush?" He said when the patient left, still smirking, John looked down at his shoes.

"Uh... no?"

"Yes you did... c'mon, let's head off." Sherlock said with a wink, taking John's hand.

"Okay, yeah." As soon as they got outside, Sherlock started to shiver.

"Stupid child, wrecking my coat." He muttered. John slipped his hand around Sherlock's waist to warm him up.

"You can get a new one, besides, you've got me." Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes I have, much better."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
